thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Тело
Тело - физический сосуд живого существа. Оно придавало телесную форму разных размеров, составов, наружности, особенностей в зависимости от вида. was the physical vessel of living things. It gave the individual a corporeal form, ranging in size, structure, appearance, and ability between individuals and species of creatures. Механика Тело выступает сосудом для души, придавая осязаемую форму путем прикрепления души к телу. В результате тело ограничено формой и законами, регулирующие физический план для существования внутри. Тела могут быть абсолютно разными: от неодушевленных предметов до биологических форм - точная форма зависела от вида существа. Тело позволяло душе использовать магию и, в большинстве случаев, взаимодействовать с окружающим его физическим миром. Сосуду могли нанести увечье или сильно навредить, но у биологических организмов оставалась естественная функция регенерации и возможность заживления легких ран с течением времени. The body acted as a physical vessel for the soul, giving the individual corporal form by anchoring the soul to the body. As a result, the body was limited by its defined shape and the laws governing the physical plane it existed in.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Bodies ranged from inanimate objects to biological structures, the exact shapes ranging between species of creature. The body also allowed the soul inhabiting it to manipulate magic and, in most cases, interact with the surrounding physical environment.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 The body could be harmed or permanently damaged, though biological bodies had the ability to naturally regenerate and repair non-serious injuries over time.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 4, Section 2 В случае получения раны, несовместимой с жизнью, тело немедленно умолкает и переживает смерть. После смерти организм будет разлагаться до базовых составляющих. Однако реанимировать умершее тело с душой с помощью магии невозможно. Похожим образом сосуд не мог сохранять свою форму долгое время, если внутри нет души. Несмотря на это, при отсутствии души и разума, все еще живое тело продолжает действовать исключительно за счет инстинктов, но до тех пор, пока не развалится на части. Should a biological body suffer mortal injury, it would eventually shut down and experience death.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 After death, the body would decay into its base components. However, the deceased body could be reanimated with magic, though resurrecting the body and soul was impossible. Similarly, the biological vessel could not maintain its form without a soul for an extended period of time. Despite this, the still functioning body would remain active, acting solely on instinct in the absence of a mind or soul until it fell apart.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Биологическое тело состоит из костей, плоти и внутренних органов. Мозг является физическим продолжением разума, его функций и хранения воспоминаний даже после смерти. Человеческим телам постоянно требуется пропитание и сон для продолжения функционирования. Многие тела делились на два пола - мужской и женский - и были способны к половому размножению. В процессе репродукции в теле могли развиться уродства или инвалидность. В результате размножения тело имело возможность передать свои генетические данные потомству. К тому же тело можно создать через магический ритуал реинкарнации. A biological body was structured with bones, flesh, and internal organs. The brain acted as the physical extension to the mind and its functions and stored memories even after death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 3 Human bodies required sustenance and sleep to keep them functioning.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Many being's bodies were also segregated between two sexes, male and female, and were capable of sexual production; during reproduction, the biological body could develop deformities or disabilities.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Manga - Chapter 4 As a result of reproduction, the body could pass on genetic traits to the offspring.Gloom of Held Said body could be synthesized through magical reincarnation rituals as well.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, Section 1 Со временем биологические тела росли и развивались, однако бессмертная душа тормозила процессы взросления сосуда. В то время как взросление тела останавливалось, все физические функции и развитие сохранялись. По достижении определенного возраста, сосуд начинал стареть и деградировать, в конечном итоге все реакции прекращались и наступала смерть. Если же живое человеческое тело насильно получало душу, причем бессмертную, миновав предельно возможный возраст, сосуд начнет ускоренно стареть после того, как освободится от души, вне зависимости от того, какие другие души бы не оказались внутри после. Biological bodies grew and developed over time, though immortal beings' souls halted the aging process while residing in the body. While said body's age would be in a stasis, it still maintained all other developmental functions and physical needs. After a certain age, human bodies would begin to degrade during aging and eventually shut down, causing death.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 If a living human body was forcibly maintaining a soul past the vessel's natural age limit via possession by an immortal, the body would begin to rapidly age once freed from the possession, regardless of any new immortal soul anchoring to the body afterward.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Как сосуд тело могло вмещать в себя несколько душ и их магический потенциал. Возможность содержать души с высоким уровнем магической силы различалось между разными телами. Однако если в биологическом теле содержалось слишком много энергии, связь между телом и душой постепенно разрушалась пропорционально бремени. Как только связь разрушалась, использующий тело терял способности к магии и некоторые способности организма до полного разрушения. Однако другая душа могла попасть в подобное живое тело и восстановить все функции, не превышающие физический лимит. As a vessel, the body was capable of hosting mulitiple souls and their magical power. Its ability to maintain souls with large amounts of magical power varied between bodies.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 As a result, a biological body could be overburdened with carrying too much magical power, causing the connection between the body and soul to decay over time in proportion to the burden. As the connection degraded, the living individual using the body would lose strength with manipulating magic and eventually lose function of the body parts until completely breaking down.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 1, Chapter 4 However, the still living body could be reconnected with a different soul, restoring all bodily functions though not the physical limit.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Part 2, Chapter 4 Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Тело, в частности его связь с разумом и душой, - это часто обсуждаемая тема в философии и религии. *The body, particularly its relation with the mind and soul, is a frequently debated topic in philosophy and religion. Появления Примечания es:Cuerpo vi:Cơ thể